


Colors

by tiffabucks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: The colors have always been there for Keith and Lance.





	Colors

Red was Keith and blue was Lance. Everybody knows that, but the colors always been there for those guys.

Purple was there when the crush started.  
Keith and Lance couldn't hide the smiles after Pidge's confession in that stupid game.  
Because after that, right in that purple light, they had become something.

Pink appears on the first kiss.  
Lance was kinda sober and Keith was mad at him. But they kissed in the bathroom anyway - even though they fought later in the living room.

Yellow was the first fight. I mean, the real fight.  
They already were known to fight a lot, but that fight was different. It had many confused feelings involved and Keith didn't know how to deal.  
But that's okay, Lance would love him anyway.

White was the first date together.  
They already went out together with their friends, but as a couple? Keith was surprised.

Black was the first time.  
It was in the dark that the confused laughter became hot sighs. It had curious hands and mouths glued together. And Keith screamed... while Lance only knew how to laugh.

A little spoiler? They were nervous and the condom burst before Lance put it on.

Green that's when Keith asked Lance to be his boyfriend.  
They were in a park and Lance smiled a lot when he saw Keith blushing for the first time.

 

But he accepted.  
And that's what matters.


End file.
